Harry or Sasha, Ginny's Choice
by The.Original.Ginny.Weasley
Summary: Harry is turning twenty seven and about to leave his office to spend his birthday with his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Until his secretary, Daisy, decides to interfere. Now Ginny has moved on and about to marry Sasha Mcbolts, a wizrding millionare...
1. A not so Happy birthday

It was years since Ginny and her friends left Hogwarts, she was now twenty-five and back together with Harry. It was Harry's twenty-seventh birthday and he was sitting in an office about to leave to do meet Ginny. He was sitting at his desk looking at his photo's there was one of his parents, who had died to save him as a baby. One of Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron on Ron and Hermione's wedding day, Ginny had been the maid of honor and Harry the best man, Hermione and Ron couldn't have looked more in love if they tried. And then there was his favorite photo of Ginny and himself. It was back from Hogwarts of them sitting by the lake, they were throwing stones across the water, in the photo Harry pulled a necklace out his packet and given it to her before he kissed her, she had promised to wear the necklace as long as she loved him. That photo always made him smile. Just then daisy walked in his office, she was his secretary. She was a rather pretty woman, and was the kind of girl were if she fancied someone, she would jump on them, no question's asked. She walked into his office wearing a rather reveling dress.

"Daisy, what are you doing here? Your shift ended about an hour ago." Said Harry

"Oh, well I just wanted to talk to you, oh, is this you?" said Daisy picking up the photo of Himself and Ginny "ooh, and who's this girl with you?"

"That's my girlfriend Ginny" replied Harry

"Oh, well she's a lucky girl to have you" she said walking towards him. Meanwhile Ginny was walking towards the corridor to surprise Harry.

"Well thanks, Daisy, I…" But before Harry could finish she kissed him, right as Ginny walked in. Harry pulled her of and looked to the door to see Ginny with her mouth wide open.

"Ginny, wait, its not what it look's like" he called after her

"Yeah, and neither are you." She said still walking

"Ginny please, listen"

"There's nothing to listen to, look Harry, if you want to go of shagging other girls then fine, you and me are over" she took of the necklace, threw it on the floor and walked of crying. Harry bent down and picked up the necklace, in completely the wrong place, he wanted to see it around her neck, like it always had been. Harry just sat there thinking to himself 'this is the crappiest birthday ever'…


	2. Ginny and Sasha?

What had Ginny done? She didn't want to break up with Harry, she loved Him. But then there had been that other girl. She had been all over him, but then it did look like Harry was struggling a bit. She sat in her chair wondering what to do, suddenly her owl came through the window, she picked up the letter it had.

Ginny

Look, Ginny I'm so sorry. Daisy just came in, looked at that photo of you and me by the lake at school which I loved and just jumped on me, and I tried to push her of but, you walked in the room and everything was just completely fucked up, look, I'm so, so sorry, please, please forgive me. I've enclosed the necklace, I couldn't look at it, I can't stand the sight of it if your not wearing it. Please, say you forgive me.

All my love

Harry

Ginny just wasn't sure, she always thought Harry would never cheat, she was only about half sure now, she put the necklace back on, looked at herself in the mirror and cried. She had lost Harry, the one she had wanted to spend every moment with since she was only ten years old.

A few years later she had given up on all hope of being with Harry, she hoped she could face him after time, but during that time she had already found someone else, her fiancé, Sasha Mcbolts. Sasha was throwing another one of his 'raging' parties, he had always got his favorite wizarding girl band the vela gals to play, Ginny was one of those girls who hated Girl bands and Boy bands. She loved the weird sisters, but she hadn't been to one of their concerts in about three years, for her and Harry's anniversary. This was party was actually Sasha's idea of an engagement party, while it was Ginny's idea of Bullshit. Hermione and Ron walked in, they brought a guest with them, it was a guy with green eyes, black messed up hair and a scar on his forehead. She dropped her punch the second he walked in.

"Hi Ginny, how's things?" said Hermione

"Oh well, you know, working, things like that" replied Ginny

"Oh great, you have a great job you do, Ginny, OH! Look Ron! It's Luna from school! Lets go say hello, see you later Ginny" Ginny waved goodbye as they walked of. Just then Harry walked to her

"Ginny?" he said

"Harry! Wow, well what are you doing here?" asked Ginny

"Well Hermione and Ron were coming and they insisted I joined them, still Ginny, I never knew you liked the vela girls, especially this song, shakin up da cauldron"

"Hey, don't look at me, I would never pick this crap for my party, I would have gone with something more like the weird sisters" Ginny said, they had a great laugh together.

"So Ginny, are you…" but before Harry could finish Sasha came over

"Hello Ginny," he said putting his arm around her, "oh and who's this, is this Harry Potter, your old friend, well hello there Harry, I heard so much about you, so what do you think of Ginny and I being engaged?"

"Engaged?" said Harry

"Yes, just two weeks away, can't wait, Ginny's been of showing of her rock, aren't you gorgeous" Sasha held out Ginny's hand in her face to show him the huge diamond ring on her finger.

"Oh, well you have to be pretty well paid to get her a thing like that, what do you do then?" asked Harry

"Oh well, I invested in a lot of new companies, I managed a few bands in the wizarding world like Hippogriff lord's, the number one boyband, and well here I am" boasted Sasha, he always had to show of he managed the crapiest band ever that would cheat their way up to number one every week. "say why don't we all meet up on Wednesday, oh no wait, I have a meeting with the Hippogriff lords, well I'll just let you two go, just don't get any ideas Harry, she's a tacked woman now eh," Joked Sasha. They made the plans (well, Sasha made the plans) and agreed to meet on Wednesday at twelve o'clock…


	3. the meeting

Ginny was so nervous, but couldn't understand why. She and Harry were just friends having lunch together, Ginny picked Her jeans with the sewn on pattern down the side, a Black weird sister's t-shirt, and a Green denim jacket. Along with that was her necklace, the one she never took off, everytime she tried she couldn't bring herself to do, not after she took it of once, she felt so empty with out it, it had a Red gemstone heart on a silver chain. Just then Hermione came in the room.

"Don't you look nice!" she said

"Thanks" replied Ginny

"Err... Ginny, do you remember just when you got that necklace?" Ginny shrugged and said

"When I was at Hogwarts I guess"

"It's just that, that's the necklace Harry gave you in your sixth year while sitting by the lake, I remember tacking the photo, it's the one you said you'd wear as long as you loved him, and Ginny"

"What?" asked Ginny

"You haven't taken it off since that day, and the T-shirt, you got that from the last time you and Harry went to see the weird sisters" Ginny shrugged it of and Apparated to the leaky cauldron. She was inside and looked in the corner to see Harry waving and walking towards her.

"Hi Ginny, Ready to go" said Harry

"Yeah, lets go" she said

They walked of with each other into a café in diagon alley.

"So, your engaged then, It's a big rock that, I'm surprised you can stand straight" Ginny smiled at him "Its funny, I never imagined you would want something that big, heck I dint even think you would go for a guy who manages boy bands" said Harry

"Yeah, well, it looks like I did… oh Merlin I hate this thing, I mean, my finger hurts wearing it, the weight just pulls down my finger," said Ginny, Harry chuckled and said

"I knew you would never like something that big" he replied "so when is the wedding again?"

"Two weeks, so that's August the third" said Ginny

"where's the wedding then?"

"Oh, well Sasha wanted a big expensive place so he picked le grand événement, I hate it, its one of those stuck up hotels that wants something French in the title to make it look classy" said Ginny

"Didn't you say you wanted to get married just in the garden of the burrow?" said Harry

"Well yeah, but of course that wouldn't be big enough to fit all Sasha's colleges that he wants to show of in front of, he sees everything as a business opportunity, His proposal was, 'marry me and the musicians will line up to be managed by me! They always want the caring managers who have a wife,' Honestly if he calls the people he manages musicians, he must be tone death" Said Ginny, Harry laughed.

"Hey Ginny, I know it's a bit stupid to ask this now but, why did you never reply to the letter I gave you?" asked Harry

"Well, I just couldn't picture your face without Daisy all over it I guess, and by the time I stopped I had met Sasha" replied Ginny. At that moment Ginny felt odd, as though she was missing something, she had missed talking to Harry but, a part of her wanted more.

"Ginny? Ginny!" said Harry, Ginny was knocked back to earth

"The bill's hear shall we split?" he asked

"Yeah sure" Ginny shook her head and carried on.

Later she went to Sasha's mansion, she rang the doorbell and the house elf Twinkle answered

"Ooh! Miss Weasley! Come in, master Mcbolts is eager to see you!" said Twinkle, she walked into the room and their was Sasha.

"AH! Ginny, I've been waiting for you, well we have had an amazing conference you see we can triple the sale's of the new Hippogriff lords record if we just simply…" Sasha babbled on for hours, or so it seemed " and for the wedding, I booked for you to go to try on wedding dresses at madam malkins. I picked out for you to try…"

"Wait, you picked my wedding dress for me? I thought we agreed that was the brides job," said Ginny

"Well, yes but the rest of them looked trampy and horrible, and wouldn't mix in at the wedding"

"I'm not meant to mix in, I'm the bloody bride!" yelled Ginny

"Well, yes dear but, you don't want to look like a tramp do you" Ginny sighed "now, I was thinking we get the Hippogriff Lords to do their version of amazing grace, it will be great for the record sales"

"Is the whole wedding going to be selling Hippogriff lads or whatever? Why not give the wedding the title of fly pad of the Hippogriff lad's"

"First all, it's the Hippogriff LORDS! And they area great band! I want to share their talent for music with the world"

"Well thank you for realizing a terrible plague on the whole of mankind, Sasha" said Ginny as she stormed of.


	4. not what she wanted

Ginny was walking down the street in a wizarding part of London. She came up to a building titled le grand événement, where Sasha was planning for her wedding to be. She walked inside towards the counter.

"hello and welcome to le grand événement, may I help you?" said the receptionist

"Hi, I'm here to look at were my wedding will be, its on august the third" said Ginny

"Okay then, may I have your name, and the name of your partner please" replied the receptionist

"Ginny Weasley and Sasha Mcbolts" Ginny waited as the receptionist looked on a piece of parchment

"Ah! Here we go, Ginny Weasley and Sasha Mcbolts, your wedding will be in room C and the reception in room D there right next door, to each other and there both joint, Just go down the corridor turn left and go through the first door you get to"

"Ok, thanks" Ginny walked down the corridor, turned left and through the first door she got to.

Ginny looked in and it was huge, there were what looked like about a hundred seats, and the isle was a red carpet, at the top she saw a stand for the minister to stand behind, she looked and thought to herself 'what am I marrying into?' she went through to the room the reception would be held in. It was so stuck up, the room was huge, and there was a stage with a banner saying Ginny and Sasha, congratulations on da blinging birthday, from Da Hippogriff lords. There were no instruments, just a DJ deck and loudspeakers next to the stage, Ginny could tell the sound would be huge, this was ridiculous, Luna and Neville were bringing their child Greg, he was only a baby, he wouldn't be able to take such a huge noise, let alone the crappy singing. Just then she heard the door open.

"Ginny? Are you here?" Ginny turned around and saw Harry

"Harry! Why are you here?" asked Ginny

"Well I wanted to see you and Sasha told me you would be here, woah, what's all this? Loudspeakers? DJ decks? Hippogriff Lords? Well whoever they are seem like some wannabe muggle pop band" said Harry Ginny smiled at him

"Yea well, to be honest I hate al this, I mean, look you can tell its going to have loud music, and Neville and Luna are coming with their baby, how's he going to put up with this? He's only a baby, and barely I can take this crap," replied Ginny

"Well why not tell him? Its your wedding, you shouldn't have to put up with this on your wedding day, I mean, If I was him I'd let you have whatever wedding you'd want," Harry always managed to make Ginny feel better.

"I'll talk to him about it next time I see him,"

"Hey Ginny… what would you have as your dream wedding, you know, just out of interest"

"Well, it would be a celebration hall, not like here, something small, a lot smaller, and I wouldn't invite random strangers, just my closest friends and family. I really wish I could have that," a tear fell from Ginny's eye

"Oh, Ginny don't cry," said Harry as he hugged her. Ginny just wanted a normal wedding, not an advertisement…

The next day Ginny was at work, she worked in the first muggle primary school to be built, it was in a wizarding part of London, it wasn't a boarding school or anything. She worked with children teaching them basic spells like how to make sparks fly out there wand, they weren't allowed to use wands outside a lesson though, she also taught them quidditch, her favorite part.

"Ok, kids who remembers the levitating spell?" she asked a few of them put hands up, she pointed at one

"Winguadrium webilobster?" she said

"Not quite, but close" then there was a knock the door, "Hold on a second" Ginny went out and answered the door, it was Sasha. "Sasha, what are you doing here I'm at work!"

"Teaching drooling kids how to point a wand is work?" replied Sasha

"Sasha, I like my job, now could you go!"

"I was hoping you could take some time of to…"

"NO Sasha! Just go I have to work"

"Ok! Fine!" Said Sasha as he stormed of, Ginny rolled her eyes and returned to her lesson…


	5. The fantasy

Later Ginny went to Sasha's house.

"Sasha, what is wrong with you! I was at work!" yelled Ginny

"I know, I thought about it and I was totally in the wrong, let me make it up to you" he went towards her kissed her, he started to touch her leg but she stopped him

"Sasha, I told you, I want to wait till I'm married to sleep with anybody" said Ginny, although it wasn't actually true, she had slept with one person, a long time ago on her twenty-second birthday, she remembered back to that day, she remembered that when she was going out with Harry she had gone to his house so they could be together for her birthday, Ginny could remember that is was the sweetest thing ever, with candles rose petals, the works, she remembered how she felt when she had to leave and what she talked to Harry about.

"Ginny, don't go yet" she remembered Harry had said

"I have to go, I have to get to work, and so do you, you have that big auror mission today" Harry got up and held Ginny, her close in his arms, Ginny could just remember the feeling of her wanting him to never let her go…

"Ginny, Ginny!" Sasha saying her name knocked Ginny back to earth "Oh look Ginny, please stay," Sasha kissed Ginny, Ginny closed her eyes and saw Black messed up hair, she loved how it looked, she saw green eyes, she could lose herself in those eyes, lips that Ginny was just so desperate to kiss, a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, a sign of everything she and Harry had to fight against to be together, suddenly she opened her eyes, and pulled herself away from Sasha.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, I just really think we should wait till were married, look, I have to go," said Ginny

"NO wait, before you do could you ask Harry if he'd like to come to that formal dinner I told you about, I'm tacking my old friend Penelope, I would be great if the company new I had connections with a celebrity like him" asked Sasha

"Yeah, I'll ask him, I really have to go now though, bye" said Ginny as she grabbed her bag and left, what was wrong with her she didn't love Harry, she suddenly heard a voice in her head

_Yes you do Ginny, don't lie, you always have loved him you never got over him…_

_I am over him, I have been for ages_

_Well why are you imagining your kissing him?_

_Well I…_

_And why did you sleep with Harry but you told Sasha that you wanted to wait till you were married?_

_Because…_

_AND! Why have you never taken that necklace of that you promised you would wear as long as you loved him?_

"GO AWAY!" yelled Ginny, she started to run, she just had to get out of there, she ran as fast as she could. She got back to her house, ran into her room and flopped onto her bed, the voice was still in her head

You love him Ginny, you know you do, you always have ever since you were ten years old, you knew he was the one from the first time you saw him…

"SHUTUP!" yelled Ginny, she heard a knock on the door.

Hopefully it's Harry with roses for you and… 

Ginny walked to the door trying to block out the voice in her head, she opened the door and the voice went, it was Harry.

"Hi, Ginny, are you ok, I heard you screaming" said Harry

"Oh yea, I just stubbed my toe is all, come in" Ginny let Harry in and closed the door "So, what did you want?" asked Ginny

"Well I bumped in to Sasha and he told me that he thought something was wrong with you, he ased me to talk to you about it because he thought maybe you would be able to tell a friend better

Yeah, just a (ahem) friend… 

The voice was back, but Ginny just ignored it

"Oh yeah, well Sasha wanted to get me in bed I said no and then he just tried to do it anyway that's all" replied Ginny

BULLSHIT! 

"Hmm, well I wouldn't know I mean, we never had that problem," said Harry, Ginny chuckled

_ooh, does that thought please you Ginny, hmm_

Ginny looked at Harry, she looked at his hands, she remembered when they were together her hands used to feel so small in his but they fitted together perfectly, she looked at his hair, she remembered how she used to run her hands through his messed up hair, she sat next to Harry on the sofa

"yeah well, with Sasha it's different, I mean, with him I feel like we really should wait till were married, but you and me well, we were different" Harry and Ginny started getting closer, there lips were almost touching when Ginny heard the door knock

"let me just get that" said Ginny…


	6. Penelope

Ginny couldn't believe it, she had almost kissed Harry, how could she have done that to Sasha, and she didn't even have feelings for him. She arrived at Sasha's mansion.

"AH! Ginny, this is Penelope Royale" said Sasha

"Pleased to meet you darling, Sasha has told me so much about you, so august the third huh, one week tomorrow eh, bet you excited aren't you dear" said Penelope

"Yes, we've got everything sorted, I just need to get my wedding dress sorted out, I'm planning on going tomorrow, to Madam Malkins" said Ginny

"Madam Malkins, Oh my dear Ginny, the place to go is le bel endroit, Its absolutely fabulous darling" why was it that all places involved in Ginny's wedding had French names, they lived in England for crying out loud.

"Oh I remember le bel endroit, wasn't that were you got your wedding dress Penelope" said Sasha

"Why yes I went there for all three of my wedding dresses, and they never let me down," said Penelope Ginny smiled nicely at them.

"Well you know what, I think my two lovely ladies need to go shopping for their dresses for this evening" said Sasha

"OH! That would be fabulous, let's go Jenny!" said Penelope

"It's Ginny," she Corrected

"That's what I said, silly" replied Penelope "OOH! I could show you le bel endroit! We could get our dresses there!" They Apparated there straight away.

" WELCOME to le bel endroit… OH MY GOSH! PENNY!" said a man wearing a pink sleeveless top, he had blonde spiky hair and tight jeans. He walked up to Penelope and Kissed her on the cheek "oh my gosh honey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Ginger and I…"

"Ginny" said Ginny

"Oh yes sorry, love, Ginny, and I need some formal dresses, and also well be back tomorrow to look at wedding dresses for Gemma

"GINNY!"

"So get the best wedding dresses you have ready for her to look at tomorrow,"

"Well babes, think you would look FABULOUS! In this" he pulled out a dress for her

"OH! Splendid, darling I'll go try it on!" and she walked of to the changing rooms

"And as for you missy, hmm" he clapped his hands and a dress flew out "ah! This should do you!"

a dress flew out and Ginny went to try it on. Penelope had picked out a dress that had a low back, a skirt with a piece of fabric of the side so that it almost showed her knickers but the rest of her legs were covered and a V neck. Ginny came out the dressing rooms wearing a white dress, it had a floaty skirt, she was wearing white stiletto heels, and it had straps, she sighed and said

"Well… it will do"

Then that evening was the dinner, Ginny was talking to some of Sasha's colleges when Harry walked in

"Would you excuse me?" she said as she left the colleges she walked up to Harry and hugged him

"Oh, thank Merlin you made it! These people are all so boring, I…" but before Ginny could Finish Penelope interrupted.

"WELL! Hello, who do we have here?" she asked in a flirtatious way

"I'm Harry"

"Harry?"

"Harry Potter" Penelope's mouth dropped open

"NO WAY! Are you! Oh my goodness, this is great, I'm pleased to meet you" said Penelope

"Pleased to meet you to" said Harry Penelope flirted with her the whole time, while Ginny just sat there desperate to punch her face.

When lunch started Harry sat next to Ginny and looked down and stared at all the forks

"Where do I start?" asked Harry

"Just start from the outside and make your way in" said Ginny Meanwhile all the business men were talking, they were all wearing fancy dress robes.

"Honestly they all look like penguins, do you think they'll shut up if we throw them some fish?" said Harry Ginny laughed and the business men looked at her.

"Just discussing the wine, great year eh?" said Harry in a mocking way, this made Ginny laugh again. One of them cam up to him.

"Say, aren't you Harry Potter?" he said

"Yes, I am" replied Harry

"Merlin's beard! Well old boy, you must tell us, what was it like fighting He-who-must-not-be-named?" said one of the business men

"No, I don't like to talk about it" said Harry

"Oh c'mon old boy!" said another business man

"You heard him, he said No" said Ginny angrily "He killed his parents and almost anyone close to him, and you want him to relive it just so you know every detail" said Ginny, she could remember when Voldermort attacked Hogwarts…

"Ginny, You have to run! He's found out about us, you have to run while you can!" yelled Harry

"no! I'm not leaving you Harry, I can't! I wont!" yelled Ginny thebusiness men where still discussing stuoid things, she then remembered at the end of the fight

"AVANDA KEDAVRA!" Harry yelled, he stopped, and sat on the floor, he couldn't move, he was in shock, and all Ginny could remember Harry could say was

"I did it, he's gone"

"Oh Merlin, Harry" Ginny sat next to Harry "Harry, he's gone, we did it, you did it!" Harry had looked at Ginny and Kissed her.

"Ginny, Ginny" said Sasha "Time to go"

"Yeah, sure, lets go" said Ginny as they left


	7. Voice's and Conffesion's

Ginny was getting really confused over the next few days, all she could think about was Harry, and she didn't get why

BEACAUSE YOU LOVE HIM! Look Ginny, how hard is it to admit, you love someone, hmm, you love him and he love's you, you two couldn't be a sweeter couple, at school, you were the couple everybody wanted to be like…

Ginny was getting really tired of the voice in her head. She heard a knock at that door

Ok, Ginny, you know it will be Harry, he's always coming to visit you nowadays isn't he? I wonder why, oh that's it, BEACAUSE HE LOVES YOU!

Ginny ignored the voice opened the door and saw Harry

I told you so…

Ginny ignored the voice

"Hi, Harry, come in" said Ginny

"Ginny, I really need to tell you something, I needed to tell you earlier but, I wanted to not tell you but, I have to, its tearing me apart not telling you" Ginny sat down next to him on the sofa, Harry sighed and said "I still love you Ginny, I know it was stupid of me to say but, I had to tell you" Ginny couldn't take this in

"Harry, are you trying to stop my wedding or something?" asked Ginny

"What? No I…" said Harry

"Well, then why say it?" said Ginny

"I had to, it was destroying me not to, I was hoping you could respect I was honest with you, I'm not going to act on it or anything"

"Well it seems like you've been trying to the whole week"

"Oh! And you haven't lead me on once! Not once?"

"NO, NOT ONCE!"

Liar… 

"Look, maybe I should go?"

"Well maybe you should," said Ginny as Harry slammed the door shut behind him

WELL THAT WAS GREAT! You got in an argument with one of your best friends AND the love of your life all at the same time, I mean, most people pick one, but YOU! You like to be original, DON'T YOU GIN!

"SHUTUP!" yelled Ginny "Why won't you just go away!" and with that Ginny burst into tears…


	8. Now she realises

The next day Ginny heard a knock on her door and went to answer it, it was Penelope, the winner of most annoying person on the planet.

"Hi Ginny! Ready to go look at wedding dresses? I can't wait, and why aren't you dressed?" she said Ginny was wearing a top and jeans

"I am dressed," replied Ginny

"Oh, Well, best get going then!" said Penelope

"We need to stop at Hermione's house first," said Ginny

" Herm- min-ion-ey who's that?" said Penelope

"Her-my-oh-nee, She's coming with us," replied Ginny

They picked up Hermione and left for le bel endroit.

"Penny! I'm glad you and Jenny could make it," said the man she saw last time

"No, Damien, it's Gingy, duh" said Penelope

"Oh, silly little me, sorry Gingy, now I have picked out the following dresses for you" Damian clapped his hands and out came four wedding dresses, they were all gold

"But, I wanted a white dre…" said Ginny

"WHITE! Oh, no no no no! Honey the latest fashion is GOLD wedding dresses, not white, GOLD!" to be honest Ginny didn't really like any of them, it was to much gold,

"OH! Gingy, pick this one, it's absolutely darling! Now, I'll take care of the bridesmaid dresses, you just get that sorted, okay!" Penelope pushed her in the directions of the changing rooms.

Ginny went to try it on, she hated the dress, it was gold silk with thick straps at the top, on one of the straps it had gold flowers leading down around the neck line which was a square cut shaped. Just then Hermione walked out in a bridesmaid dress, Ginny tried so hard not to laugh, she looked like a golden Barbie,

"Hey, if you think I look stupid in this, Imagine how it will look on Luna" said Hermione, she had a point, there was no way it would suit Luna "and Ginny, wow, you look beautiful!"

"Its hideous Hermione, I hate it, I wanted a white wedding dress, I didn't even want the wedding I wanted, I mean I wanted a hall like the one we have for the wedding but smaller, with a better band without loudspeakers, those are what muggles use anyway! And I don't want a Muggle wedding! I don't want my wedding to be an advertisement for Hippogriff lords, I don't want an ice sculptor of Sasha and I, I don't want a 600 galleon wedding cake" said Ginny

"Hermione! I need you to help me fin a size that will fit Runa," said Penelope

"It's Luna, Hold on a second" said Hermione

You know the main reason you don't want this Ginny don't you? Its cause you don't want Sasha, you want Harry, can't you see that Gin? You love each other, just let it happen…

Ginny looked in the mirror at herself, she didn't want this wedding dress, she didn't want the wedding, she didn't want Sasha, all she wanted was Harry, and it was to late to do anything about it, she looked at herself and cried, she was in love with Harry Potter, and she had never stopped loving him, not once since that day she saw him on his first day of school…


	9. Till death do you part

It was the evening before the wedding and Sasha had thrown a party, this time she had convinced him not to have the hippogriff lords playing and to have a more formal party, Ginny was wearing a turquoise dress with a sort of corset style on the top and a piece of wavy fabric going up the side. Ginny was talking to Hermione.

"Ginny, you've been acting really weird the past few days, are you OK?" asked Hermione

"I'm Fine, just a tad nervous about the wedding," replied Ginny

"What? Seeing Harry at a party suddenly makes you nervous about your wedding? Cause that's when it started, and I have never seen you not wear the necklace he gave you, the one you said you'd wear as long as you loved him" Said Hermione, Ginny was about to reply when Harry walked in, she was so happy he had came, it meant he wasn't completely angry at her for how she had yelled at him.

"See what I mean Ginny, look, go talk to him, I don't mind, I'll go talk to Luna or Ron, go on," Ginny hugged Hermione and walked towards Harry

"Harry! You came, look I just want to say I'm so sorry for yelling at you" said Ginny

"Its OK, you had a right to yell at me, I shouldn't have just sprang it on you like that, especially before you're wedding" said Harry

"So, are you staying for the wedding then?" asked Ginny

"Yeah, of course, not being there on the happiest day of your life? What do you take me for Ginny" said Harry. Ginny and Harry talked for hours until Sasha decided he wanted to make a grand announcement

"Hello Friends and Family, thank you for coming, now I would just like to say how glad I am you could all be here, you mean the world to Ginny and I, so thank you all for coming, and thank you Ginny, for agreeing to marry me, come up here Ginny give a speech,"

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" chanted the crowd, Ginny blushed and walked up, and why they had bothered with a stage Ginny had no idea, until now

"Hi, everyone, er… thanks for coming, and I'm sure that me and Sasha will be… really… Happy together, so here's to you lot for coming" she said as she raised her glass of champagne and got down from the stage

"Oh Merlin that was awful" she said

"Yeah but who cares, it's tomorrow you need to impress them, not today, and if there not impressed then, well screw them all" said Harry.

Later on everybody went to their hotel rooms, Ginny changed into her nightdress and went to bed, Ginny and Sasha had separate rooms, Ginny dreamt that she was walking down the isle, she felt the ground shake and hole opened up, she saw fire and lava in the hole, she slipped and fell in, she grabbed to the edge and cried out

"Sasha, help, please help me!"

"Why should I? You don't love me! You love Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, I'm just some rich bastard to you!" yelled Sasha bending down to push her in

"Harry! Where are you!" she cried

"He's down there, where you sent him after you left him for no reason!" Yelled Ron, Ginny realized Ron was right, she didn't have a reason to dump Harry, it hadn't been his fault that his secretary jumped on him.

"HERE COME'S THE BRIDE!" called out Sasha as he lifted her up and dropped her into the Lava and Fire below her, she screamed and just before she hit the Lava she woke up, She was gasping and in a sweat, she realized, she couldn't go through with wedding, she didn't love Sasha, but she couldn't leave him and break his heart, it was an awful feeling, it was just what she had gone through after she walked out on Harry, she went out to the balcony, her long silk nightdress and red hair blowing in the breeze, she stepped over the railing, her room was five story's high, if she jumped she would die, all this would be over, tears fell from her eyes as she got ready to jump in the air, suddenly Harry walked out on the balcony,

"Ginny! What are you doing? Get on this side your going to hurt yourself!" yelled Harry

"Hi can't go through with this Harry, I CAN'T!" cried Ginny

"Ginny, what's wrong, why can't you go through with the wedding"

"I don't love Sasha! I can't just leave him and break his heart, and I can't stay with him while watching the person I love just walk away! Not after they said they loved me to!"

"Ginny, is this me were talking about now?" asked Harry

"Well it isn't Sasha is it?" cried out Ginny

"Ginny, you'll get over me, but you do have feelings for Sasha, it's because your scared, but please Ginny, come back over this side, do it for me, please Ginny, if you died that would end my life as I know it, my world would collapse, so please Ginny, come over this side, for me" said Harry as he reached out his hand for Ginny to take, she took his hand and he helped her back over, she ran straight into his arms, he held her close and stroked her hair.

"How am I meant to go through with this Harry?" cried Ginny

"Ginny, you'll get over me, but you can't give up on Sasha, not now, never give up Ginny" said Harry, Ginny stayed there crying never wanting Harry to let her go, she looked at him, she looked at his messed up hair, she loved how it never neatened, she remembered how she used to run her fingers through it, she looked at his hands, compared to hers they were huge but somehow she remembered they would fit together perfectly, as though they were made for each other. She looked at his green yes, she remembered how she could stare into them forever and lose herself. Last of all she looked at his lips, the way they looked just made her want to kiss them, and she couldn't stand how she couldn't do it.

"Look, Ginny, I think maybe it would be better if I didn't come to the wedding, OK? Not while your like this anyway, Let's get you back in your bed OK" Harry led Ginny back to her bed, she climbed in and Harry left the room, all Ginny could think was would she ever see him again…


	10. the rest of her life

Ginny woke up the next day in le grand événement, she looked around and saw her wedding dress laid out on the chair, and she sighed and said

"Well, it's the beginning of the rest of my life" she got up and put on her wedding dress, suddenly Hermione, Penelope and Luna walked in they all gasped

"Wow, Ginny you look beautiful," said Hermione

"I can remember how I felt on my wedding day, it must have been all the Limples flying through the air, there attracted to Happy places like wedding's Ginny smiled at Luna, she hadn't changed a bit, except now she was married to Neville with a child.

"Well Ginny, it's the beginning of the rest of your life" Ginny was shocked that Penelope had actually remembered her name for once.

"Well we've all better be going, break a leg Ginny" Said Hermione

"And don't let the groom see you before the wedding" said Penelope before they all walked out of the room.

You don't have to do this Ginny, walk away now, before it's to late, you could still be with Harry, he loves you, he said it to you last night, he would give anything to see you happy, and this clearly isn't making you happy, Harry would though, he's the love of your life, you loved him since you were ten, don't do this to yourself Ginny, don't do it to Harry either…

Ginny had to ignore the voice, she had to go on, she was going to spend the rest of her life with Sasha, well that was meant to be a happy thought, but it just made the whole idea seem even worse.

Ginny was standing there, in front of the Mirror, on the day of her wedding, in her gold wedding dress, she had to do this, she couldn't quit now, she couldn't give up, not after what Harry said to her, Suddenly he mother walked in.

"Oh, wow! Ginny you look beautiful, I mean, a white dress may have been nicer, but that one still looks beautiful" said her mother

"Hey mum, what is it you don't really like about Sasha? I don't mind honestly but I'm just curious," asked Ginny, her mother sighed

"Well, I'll be honest with you Ginny, for one he doesn't seem your type, He sees everything as a business opportunity, he needs to live more, understand the Importance of life like… Harry does for example, and he obsesses over money, your father and I agreed money was never the most important thing in the world, as long as your Happy, and, well he doesn't want to have children, and it's always been your dream to have children, I can still remember how heart broken you looked when he said he didn't want children, I hate seeing my little girl upset, I mean, I would have rather you gone with someone who understands you can't just stand by and watch life pass buy, someone who understands there are more important things than money, someone who would want his wife to have kids someone like…"

"Like Harry" asked Ginny

"Well to be honest, yes, I can remember when you wrote us that letter saying about how you were going out with him, and when you got back together I was thrilled, I was dreaming of your wedding day for you, but, I can't imagine you spending the rest of your life with Sasha, Sorry to say all that Ginny but, you wanted the truth, and I can't lie to you, especially about something this big." Said her mother

"Well, thanks for being honest mum," said Ginny

"It's alright dear," said her mother as she walked of

Ginny looked at herself and sighed, she heard the wedding march start to play and said

"Well, lets get this over with…" and with that she left the room and walked down the isle thinking 'rest of my life, here I come' the voice had started begging

Please, Ginny, please, what about Harry, what about you and how you feel, Harry is your soul mate, that's why you never took the necklace of, you love him, you could never love anybody in the whole world as much as you do Harry…

But Ginny had already got to the top of the isle…


	11. All's well that end's well

Ginny stood next to Sasha remembering what Harry had said, she could do this, she could do this.

"Dearly beloved…" Began the Reverend,

"Breathe in, breathe out" Thought Ginny in her head

"We are gathered here today to join both Sasha Mcbolts and Ginny Weasley in holy matrimony…" continued the reverend

"Is holy matrimony meant to be like this?" thought Ginny

"Now they have written their own vows," said the reverend indicating to Sasha

"Ginny, I'm so glad you decided to marry me, this is almost as good as the day the HIPPOGRIFF LORDS! Decided they wanted me as their manager, who have just released a new record flying with you, and then there's the Veela girls I now manage, not even there, Bubbling up da cauldron song could show how much you mean to me" Ginny remembered what Harry had said 'you'll get over me Ginny, if you try you can get over me…' Ginny suddenly realized, she didn't want to get over Harry; she wanted to be with him. Hermione went to give Ginny her vows but Ginny shook her head.

"Sasha, I loved you for ages, even despite your obsession with rubbish band's, or at least I thought…" Sasha looked shocked, he was going to hate her or this but she didn't care, the only reason he was upset was because of the business opportunity he was losing out on "I'm sorry Sasha, I was trying to see you as I saw of girl's ran towards the bouquet all trying to grab it, all fighting for who would catch it, one girl caught it and cheered. Ginny kept running, she ran down the isle in her wedding dress, through the doors out on the street, she would have Apparated but she didn't have her wand, she ran down the streets of the wizarding part of London, she came across a block of flats and ran inside, she ran up the stairs and into a flat, she looked round and saw Harry sitting on the sofa, he looked so depressed, he looked a hundred times more upset than Sasha when she had told him she was leaving him, it hurt Ginny so much to see Harry like this,

"Harry…" she said

Harry turned round and saw Ginny in a wedding dress, she looked beautiful

"Ginny, you look so beautiful someone else once, but your not them, it was wrong of me to think I could ever love you as much as I did with him, I could never love anyone as much as him, I'm sorry" Ginny ran down the isle and threw her bouquet behind her, hundreds, but what on earth are you doing here, you're meant to be getting married" said Harry

"I would be but then I realized something, I could never love Sasha as much as I love you, and he could never love me as much as you love me, not in a million years" said Ginny

"Ginny, I thought you decided you would get over me" said Harry

"But Harry, don't you see, I don't want to get over you, and even if I did try I wouldn't be able to, all I need is for you to say you feel the same" said Ginny

"No Ginny, I can't say I feel the same, because my feelings are so much stronger than that," said Harry

Ginny smiled as Harry leant forward and kissed her, they broke apart and he grabbed Ginny's hand and held it in his

"I missed how our hands fitted together so much," said Ginny, at that point she realized nothing could be better…

A few years later Harry proposed, it just had a few small diamonds studded around it, they sparkled so well, it was perfect for Ginny, she didn't even want a big diamond on her finger, there wedding was just how Ginny wanted it, it was in the back garden of the burrow, Ginny had a white wedding dress with straps, they had got the weird sisters to play at the wedding, without any muggle like loud speakers, meaning Luna and Neville could bring their baby without it been defend.

As for Sasha you would have expected him to loathe Harry and Ginny, but instead they were good friends, he even went to their wedding, Sasha gave up on managing bands and went into a healing course at ST mungo's, he sold his mansion and rich possession's and kept it all locked up in gringott's for a rainy day. He stopped caring about business and decided to live life to the full, he ended up marrying a girl named Isabelle, they had a boy and a girl together and lived next door to Harry and Ginny.

Ginny walked in the room while the her three little girls were playing together, sat next to Harry on the sofa and thought to herself

"All's well that end's well"…

The end 


End file.
